Ark 16 Episode 18 : The Legend of wolfsong
( http://www.listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=6OvEhaysasg )The legend, of Wolfsong, is a legend that my people will always remember. I am Kokunie. I am 17 years of age, I am the son of the cheif of my village, and a proud warrior of my people. This legend goes back over 7 years ago, when my home had been a completely different place at the time. I had only been ten at the time... I am from the village known as Chutapa, within the Antartic, but most call it frankinstine's grave. An old refernces to how frankistine had ventured off into the antartic and was never seen again. If really had no meaning at all. My people were a simple batch at this time, the village was moderate size, everyone went to there job's every day, they worked, they fed, they lived, and they loved. This was the way of my people. However, due to this... we were weak. Bandits would raid us often, taking our women and our childern for there cause. Leaving only a few women. This cycle continued for many generations untill our village had been so small that it was no longer even considred one. 7 years ago however... a Man entered our village, he had a thick beard, and wild mane like hair... he had been found by the fishermen and brought to the village to aid him. He had cuts, slashes, and gashes all throughout his bodies frame. He had been beaten heavily, and any normal man with his injuries would have died. But not this man, he continued to live... he continued to strive. Over a course of time, he had finally awaken within one of the hut's. He didnt even remember his name, the villagers tried to aid this man.. they all came together to heal him and after awhile he was able to walk and talk again. The men in the village, felt like now that they had helped him, that he should go. However the man pleaded that he stay, saying that he would make himself useful. He seemed scared almost, this man did. My father, the cheif, gave the man the tools, and sent him on his way to work. It was remarkablet to see, this man had been doing the work that would take 20 men to do, in one day. He proved to be a powerful hunter, bringing in gain everyday for the village, and then for himself. He always had a smile on his face, and he always welcomed someone into his hut. His muscle stature had been that of an animal almost, massive, and broad. Tall, and fair skinned. He had a pair of bright golden eye's...that resembled a proud and strong beast. It was clear to see, that this man had been like the rest of us... As the months went by, he was accepted into the village further and further on. He grew a facination towards the wolves that ran through these snowy land's. He'd leave for days at a time, venturing off with them and studying them. He said he felt a connection with them, with all of the animals actucally. He taught me, and the other children how to communicate with them, but we were never as good as he was. He brought the wolves into the village, he had trained a whole pack within a few weeks. It was remarkable, they became friendly to people and they helped him hunt when he did go. The village thought he was some kind of god sent, with all of the food he brought in, the village had become fed and people were getting healthier. Due to his ways with these wolves, he gained the name 'Wolfsong. A name that we all will remember. Wolfsong and my father, became the best of friends, and my father would often invite wolfsong over to our home. My older sister Natana had grown a liking for this young man as well. They often hunte together, the two of them... The Years passed, 3 now, and by now. The village loved him, and he loved the village. With Wolfsong's unique strength, we were able to build, and make homes for more villagers, and other straddlers that survived bandit raid's. With Wolfsongs strength, we were able to rebuild in a short period of time. I would watch him work, day in... and day out. It was like he never grew tired... One day, bandit's took there turn at the village, a massive band of them, word had gotten out how our village had started to grow. Wolfsong, stepped to the villages aid once again, most of the men joined him but were all defeated. All but Wolfsong, he defeated a band of 100 men, by himself... an impossible feat none the less.. it was truly clear at this point, that this man... was truly nothing like the rest of us. Wolfsong had saved the village, fed the village, and began to rebuild the village. My father grew terminally ill after the bandit raid a few months later... in Decemeber. He died, leaving someone to take his place. All wanted Wolfsong, but insteaad he made my fathers brother, and my uncle the chief instead. The men in the village admired wolfsong's strength, and wanted to learn his ways of combat. And so he agreed to teach them, he taught them his ways of fighting, and soon enough word spread, more and more rushed to be trained by wolfsong ( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kPFfzIkRtpc ) He taught the men and even the women how to fight in his brutal ways of combat. Before long a small band had been made, and then witin two more years... the Chutapa village had a militant force. The village grew and grew. Bandits came, and wolfsong pushed them back. The warrior never showed fear amongst his enemies. Before long, his influence had made more villages come to band together with the Chutapa people, and after another year we had become a nation. The Chutapa nation, someone proposed we get guns, and wolfsong approved of this. We gaind politcians, and the likes. Our whole way of living had changed. We were a new people... A year after all of this. Wolfsong had a visitor, a man in a white suit.... I can still remember the conversation to this day. I had been hiding, behind a stack of ice while the two men talked... on that day. ( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F9hagVL-__c ) The white suited male stood infront of Wolfsong. "... Hello, Tasanagi." Said the white suited man. " I dont know who your talking about. I am wolfsong." Said our hero. He crossed his arms, always proud... even to this unknown man. " Do you wish to declare war with us stranger? You will fall like the rest of us." The White suited man, tilted his head back shaking his head with a smirk on his face. " Pathetic." he said lighting a cigeratte infront of wolfsong. Wolfsong's nose twitched. " When we found you 9 years ago in Japan, you mean to tell me you lost your memory twice? And everytime you do, do you feel the need to help those beneathe you? Or are you just stupid." Wolfsong had been confused, it was clear on his expression as he turned to the white suited male. " You speak of nothing stranger, leave this village now. " Wolfsong turning his back on the man. " Your Name's Keyth Tasanagi, your 35 years old, you lived in a village similar to this one, you killed your siblings when you were a child yourself, you devoured there souls, you are a demon in human form. A tool to be used, even so much that you were meant to be the antichrist to this world. You are a tool to everyone you come across. You have three children, Sora, Kin, and Keyomi who are all in highschool now Mind you. You have a woman... her name is Michiko... Your Best Friends, with a man by the Name of Densuke, and Duke. Your father..." Wolfsong turned back to face the man when he mentioned his father or something. I thought that this man, had been lying not our wolfsong! " Your fathers name... is Keyome Tasanagi, the most notriously known Yakuza crime lord in the whole world. And you are Heir to the Kagemaru. That because, and due to your constant leaves, you are no longer the chairman of, letting someone take it over, and crush all that your family has formed. You single handledly did this. So quick to ditch your on responsiblites, your no hero. Tasanagi..." Wolfsong roared and dashed towards the white suited male, and for once... i saw our Hero put down. It made me shed a tear, to watch our hero break under someone elses power. With his boot on wolfsong's throat.. i listend to the man in white speak further on. " You must, return. Or Yani Farhan, will take over all of New America. He was worms in the white house now, and plans to take it over again. This is beyond anything this stupid little village you've wasted the last 7 years on, and that stupid Japanese woman you found in Japan 8 years ago. Wake up Tasanagi! GET HOME AND TAKE CARE OF YOUR RESPONSIBLITES!" Wolfsong went silent, under the man's boot. "...My Son's names..." Wolfsong said in a desolate tone. " Are Kin... and Sora..." He said as it began to snow around the two. "... My... son's..." He said getting images of blurring into his mind, bit by bit. It seemed like he began to recollect thoughts that had been long gone, and long forgetten. The white suited male, pulled his hair back. " Sector G.O.D. won't wait any longer, The Storybook man's already given us the god to destroy Kasaihana if Yani isn't stopped. He has the Oblisek. And he'll take over everything with that kind of power. It should have never been leaked outside of that damned Shinto realm. So, with that Tasanagi. Get your ass in gear. And clean yourself up, that facial hair makes you look 10 years older..." He said turning his back on Wolfsong. Wolfsong, two days later... let the village know the he would be leaving, to his real home. My uncle, angered, he tried to lash out, and kill our hero. And Wolfsong, put him down, like he did everyone else. He made me chief of the village. And on that same day, he left... our Hero who saved our village, and turned us into a nation of our own left. His wolves howl for him everynight, missing him every cycle that they no longer see there master... The Legendary... ' Wolfsong'... Category:Ark 16